Silk And Leather
by iorwen
Summary: Jack and Juliet smut. Takes place in Otherville. For a certain Polish girl who likes Jack in control!


Silk and Leather

A NC/17 Jacket fic

Juliet sits in front of her vanity in her silk baby blue robe. She smiles at her reflection before picking up her hairbrush and beginning her nightly routine of brushing her long blonde hair.

"Knock, knock," Jack says rapping softly on her door before gingerly stepping in.

Juliet turns to face him, her robe gaping open slightly, to reveal the beginning globes of her breasts. It doesn't fail Jack that Juliet doesn't make a move to close the gap. He smiles at her.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he says to her.

Juliet stands up, placing the brush back on the table top. "Well then come say goodnight Jack."

Jack stares into her flirting blue eyes and laughs; he looks down at his feet before deciding something in his mind. He looks back at her, intensely stares at her ivory face before walking up to her.

"And how would you like me to say goodnight?" he whispers as he leans his head down, his stubble slightly grazing her cheek. Juliet swallows as she feels his hot breath fall across her neck.

"You know they're listening," she says softly.

"Just listening?" he asks in her ear.

She nods, unable to speak as his body rubs delicately over hers.

Jack looks at her and cups her cheeks; his lips touch hers, just above the surface, more a meeting of breaths than mouths. He runs his hand down her neck, down past her collar bone and into her robe, stopping between her breasts. She lets out a gasp.

"Jack," she says breathlessly.

"Shh," he says, "They're listening."

Jack pulls the tie holding her robe through its loops and watches as the silk begins to slide off her shoulders, exposing her nude body underneath it. She's breathing heavy now in anticipation and she aches for his kiss. "Jack," she says again and again he stills her.

"I'm going to have to make sure you don't say another word," he says and takes the silk strap in his hands and brings it up towards her lips. She instinctively opens her mouth, letting him tie it around her head, gagging her. She moans against it as his lips crash against her and the silk.

He pushes the rest of the robe off her body then steps back and examines her. She's so beautiful and he knows she wants him. He can smell it on her.

"Juliet have you slept with a man since you've been on this island?" he asks out of curiosity. She shakes her head no at him as her eyes tear up. He steps back to her and wipes the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry Juliet, you're too beautiful not to be loved," he says and kisses her forehead gently. She leans into him, grasping his shoulders tightly as he begins to kiss her neck, sucking the delicate perfumed skin.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks in her ear and she nods again.

"When Isabel was interrogating me all I could think about was you handcuffed to that chair. I had to get out of there, you were making me so hard," he told her.

Juliet looks into his eyes and sees the lust as he steps back from her once more.

Jack unbuckles his belt and snakes it through his jeans, she watches as it hisses its way across his hips.

"I want to tie you up Juliet, hold you down like those handcuffs did before," he says, "May I Juliet, please?"

Juliet feels flushed and weak and thinks she'd just about let him do anything to her as long as she gets to feel him near her again. "Yes," she tries to say against the silk in her mouth.

Jack raps the belt around her wrists, bounding them together before bringing her to her bed. She lays down on it and he pulls her arms up high above her head. Jack watches as her full breasts are made taut as she holds onto the headboard above her, their tiny pink nipples pointing up to him. He groans as she arches her back, lifting herself towards him. Jack runs his hand over her belly, caressing her skin as it fills with goose bumps at his touch. He bends his head down, kneeling at the side of the bed and takes one of those nipples into his mouth. It hardens under his tongue and he nips at it as she mews softly. He continues to suck on her nipple while kneading her other breast with his hand, running it's nipple between his finger tips. Pinching it softly at first then harder so that she screams against her gag.

Finally Jack looks at her, a part of him wants to remove her restraint, wants to kiss her, to drive his tongue into her sweet waiting mouth, but he's enjoying her squirms a little too much. Jack likes control and loves the fact Juliet is willing to give hers up to him. Instead he parts her legs slightly to look at her blonde pussy. Her clit is swollen slightly as he runs the tip of his index finger over it. He parts her soft sex lips to reveal a bubble gum pink slit. It's tight and he knows now for sure she was telling him the truth. She hasn't had sex in a long time. He positions his thumb over her hole and pushes it in, watching her face as she closes her eyes in anticipation. He rubs her clit till he hears her breathing getting heavier and feels his hand becoming wet with her juices. Then he gets on the bed, kneels between her legs before spreading them wider.

"Put them around my waist," he tells her and she obeys him without hesitation.

He pulls his shirt off to reveal his toned chest and Juliet reaches out and runs her tied hands down is abdomen. Jack grabs them and pushes her back down, pulling her arms back over her head. "Do I have to tie you to the bedpost?" he growls low.

She shakes her head and dutifully keeps her arms up. He gets back between her legs, the veins in his arms and hands protrude as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls himself out. He's hard, harder and bigger than he's ever been in his life and he knows he's going to hurt her, that she's too tight but he's so turned on, the pre cum oozing from his tip. He leans over and whispers in her ear that it's going to be okay before he rubs himself over her moist slit. She cries out in pleasure as she feels her first orgasm in years beginning to form.

When she's just about to let go of the building tension, Jack pushes his head into her. Her eyes open wide as she feels him stretch her. It hurts slightly as he thrusts in deeper trying to burry himself inside Juliet's pussy. She tries to scream but he thrusts once more and he's in all the way. He feels so good he wants to just fuck her, she's so tight as her muscles restrict around him, he thinks he's going to explode. Jack stops though and concentrates on her face, glowing from the heat of their joined bodies. He rests inside her and pushes the hair from her face. "You're so beautiful," he says.

He lets her get used to his size and thickness before he begins to slide in and out of her slowly. She gasps unable to breathe from all the sensations she's feeling, sensations she never expected to feel again. Juliet shuts her eyes as the man above her slides every inch of himself in and out of her. Jack's breathing quickens and so do his movements as he begins to pound into her, bruising her flesh as his chest rubs against her swollen, aching nipples, still wet with his saliva. He lifts her legs up higher and gets back on his knees to get in deeper and he sees how he's bruised her thighs but she's so wet, her juices running down the inside of her legs, he knows she likes it and she raises her hips trying to get nearer to him.

Jack grabs hold of her, his palms cupping her ass cheeks and positioning his thumbs over her hips, he begins to rotate them. "Like this," he teaches her how he wants it and she responds bucking her hips to the pace he's set. Suddenly Juliet cries out, climaxing as he begins to fuck her hard and fast. Juliet's head is spinning at the feelings of her immense orgasm she barely hears her front door being opened.

"Juliet you there?" Tom asks just inside the doorway, "Are you awake?"

"Shit," Jack says and stops about to pull out of her when she wraps her bound arms around his neck and pushes him back down on her. He pulls the gag from her mouth.

"Juliet," he says but her legs tighten around his waist, pushing his cock back deep inside her.

"Don't stop Jack, please don't stop," she says. He groans into the side of her neck and begins thrusting into her hard and fast. She's panting furiously as her second orgasm begins to build in the pit of her stomach. Jack fucks her even faster as he looks at her face, her lips are swollen and red and he crashes hip own into them before she comes, moaning deep into his mouth, tonguing him madly before he comes too, pouring into her his hot liquid sperm.

"Fuck," he pants as he continues to ejaculate, his orgasm seemingly never ending, their hearts pounding even as Tom climbs the stairs.


End file.
